


Honey

by dainochild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day, Moriarty gives Sherlock what he thinks Sherlock's wanted all along. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chazzidoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chazzidoodle).



> Prompt just called for something with Sherlock/Moriarty.

John wasn't home when Sherlock returned from informing the entirety of Scotland Yard, especially Anderson, of how stupid they all were. It was unlikely that he was at the practice, as John hadn't worn his black shoes, and he'd been gone for far too long to be simply collecting milk or food or some other unnecessary item.

Before Sherlock could walk back down the stairs to ask Mrs Hudson, he noticed a disruption in the dust. This disruption led his gaze to the desk. Sherlock walked over and opened the offending drawer. Inside was a box, clearly obtained from Harrod's. It was purple and covered in pink shapes commonly called 'love hearts' despite looking nothing at all like a heart. The box didn't contain anything deadly and the hand-written note said, ' _To Sherlock xx_ '.

Moriarty, Sherlock immediately realised. He opened it. Inside, boringly enough, was a human heart. If this was Moriarty's attempt at intimidating him…

Sherlock's phone went off. He set the box down and picked it up to read:

' _Do you like my present?_ '

' _Boring_ ', he replied.

The phone chimed again. ' _Pity. I thought I got you exactly what you wanted; the doctor's heart._ '

Sherlock stopped breathing.

' _Since you're done with the ordinary people, come be mine xx_ '

The phone chimed one more time.

' _Happy Valentine's Day, honey._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Took about five minutes.


End file.
